


Sleepover Secret

by Alistair_Seacaster



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Canon, honestly this has practically nothing in it except a concept I like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistair_Seacaster/pseuds/Alistair_Seacaster
Summary: It's the middle of the night, and Rich decides to be brave.ORA snippet from an AU I don't know how to write
Relationships: Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Sleepover Secret

**Author's Note:**

> For some context, this is just a few hundred words from headcanon based AU I have and like but don't really know how to write.  
> The headcanon is in freshman year Rich really wanted to be Michael's friend, and told himself he would talk to him if he didn't trip on the way to Michael and Jeremy's table at lunch. He always tripped.   
> But then I thought, what if he didn't? And so this pre canon divergence AU took hold of my heart, even though I haven't written anything other than this for it.

Rich is laying in Michael's floor next to his bed, at his first ever sleepover. It's dark and he's fidgeting with the blanket he was given, he doesn't know if his two friends are awake because he can't see them. Jeremy is all the way on the other side of the bed, and Michael is of course in his own bed.

This is what pushes Rich to be brave, because his friends very well may be asleep and he may be talking to the void that is Michael's new basement bedroom, so he speaks the words he's been holding in for a year, "I like boys,"

There's shuffling, Michael's awake and sitting up on his bed, and that makes Rich's heart race because that means he was heard, "Dude that's sick, I'd love to yell about it but Jeremy's out cold,"

The acceptance eased some of anxiety, but Rich still felt like he had to explain himself, "I-I mean I dunno for sure cause like, I've never had a boyfriend or or even a girlfriend, I haven't even kissed anyone-"

"Hey, man calm down. It's cool," Michael's head popped over the side of the bed, looking down at Rich through the darkness with a grin, "I've never had a boyfriend either, but I can still know I like guys,"

Rich tried to calm down, he took a deep breath and kept looking up at Michael, and even though it made him feel better his heart kept pounding, "...How do you know?"

"Sometimes I'll see a guy, and I'll just think," Michael let out a fake dreamy sigh for emphasis before continuing to grin down at Rich, "Wow, I like him,"

For a second, Rich's breath hitches in his throat while he nods, "Y-Yeah...yeah, that makes sense,"

Michael's grin grew even wider, Rich didn't know if his eyes had adjusted to the dark or if Michael simply lit up the room, "Tomorrow we've totally gotta celebrate this, but right now we gotta sleep. My moms will kill us if we sleep till lunch time,"

"Yeah, okay," Rich rolled over and tugged his blanket around him after Michael shuffled away from the side of the bed, "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight," Is the last thing Michael says that night, even though he doesn't fall asleep for another half hour.

Rich doesn't know how long he stays awake for, staring at the wall with a pounding heart, because the only thought running through his mind is, "Wow, I like him,"


End file.
